pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Sandshrew
Vs. Sandshrew is the first episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 7/26/2014. Story The story begins in the Kanto region, following the stories of a young trainer named Ian. A young boy stands on the bow of a ship sailing the ocean. The coastline of the Kanto region comes into view. Attendant: (On PA system) Attention passengers. We will be arriving at Vermillion City in a matter of minutes. Please secure your luggage and prepare to disembark. The young boy turns, as a Sandshrew runs up towards him. He holds out his arm, allowing Sandshrew to climb up onto his shoulder. Young boy: Let's go then. End Scene At Vermillion City, a girl in a white dress and straw hat approaches an exhibit hall, where she exhales a pensive sigh. She has long straight pink hair. Her butler comes up next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. Sebastian: There, there, Lady Elise. You shall do fine. Elise: (In disbelief) I know. I just, I can’t believe I helped make this discovery. Sebastian: You and Professor Oak. This exposition is to show it to the world. The two go inside, where Professor Oak meets up with them. Oak: Welcome, Elise! Are you ready? Elise: (Uncertain) Uh, yeah. Sure. The two walk over to a stage, sitting at a table with microphones. A herd of reporters are in the audience, taking pictures as Oak takes the stand. Oak: Hello. My name is Professor Oak, but most people know me as the Pokémon professor. As you all know, we live in a world of Pokémon. Some keep them as pets, while others have them do battle. I study the relations between humans as Pokémon, as we are all intertwined, as what happens to one affects all of us. Today, I am here to bring you one of the newest discoveries of the Pokémon. Here to assist me is Lady Elise. Elise walks forward nervously, holding a Pokéball. She throws it up, choosing Clefairy in a flash of white light. Clefairy: Clefairy! Oak: Now, Clefairy has been believed to be, up to now, to be a Normal type Pokémon. But, after an incident with a Dragon type Pokémon, we realized that it is a whole new type all together. I have dubbed it, the Fairy type, named after Clefairy itself. Now, for a demonstration. Oak pulls out a Pokéball, opening it and choosing Dratini. Dratini: Dratin! Oak: Note on how Clefairy will take no physical damage from Dragon type attacks. Oak and Elise take positions, the two ready to battle. Oak: Dratini! Dragon Rage! Dratini charges a blue energy sphere in its stomach, firing a blue energy dragon blast at Clefairy. Clefairy takes the attack, enveloped in an explosion. The smoke clears, as Clefairy comes out unharmed, with no scuff marks. The crowd is in a frenzy, several asking questions and taking photos. Oak: Now, further research is needed to determine the type match ups of this new type, but this changes the entire type match upsystem as it exists today. Voice: I’ll say. A Smokescreen occurs, enveloping the room. Jessie and James appear on stage, an Arbok and Weezing behind them. Jessie: A Fairy type, now one of the rarest Pokémon types, other than Dragon types. James: And just our luck, we have both of them here! Jessie: Arbok, Glare attack! Arbok’s eyes glow red, as Clefairy and Dratini are mesmerized by it. They are paralyzed into place. Jessie: Now, Wrap attack! Arbok: Cha! Arbok extends its tail, wrapping around Clefairy and Dratini. Dratini’s skin glows, as it slips out, its skin still in Arbok’s grip. Jessie: What? Oak: Dratini’s ability, Shed Skin. Now, Team Rocket, you won’t get your way. Dragon Rage! Dratini makes a high pitch scream, as it charges blue energy. Dratini fires it at Weezing. James: Weezing, Sludge Bomb! Weezing spits a ball of sludge, hitting Dratini, defeating it. James: Hardly worth the effort! Arbok slithers over, catching Dratini in a Wrap attack. Weezing releases a Smokescreen, everyone blinded. The smoke fades, and they are gone. Elise: No! Clefairy! Elise takes off running out the door, in pursuit of Team Rocket. End Scene Elise makes it outside, where she sees Jessie and James escaping in a Meowth balloon. Clefairy and Dratini are in cages dangling from underneath, as they fly away. Elise: Help! Somebody! A gust of wind occurs, Elise using her arms to hold down her dress. Her hat blows off her head, as a Sandshrew dashes past. Sandshrew climbs up a wall and jumps into the air, catching the hat. It lands on the arm of its trainer, a boy wearing a long blue coat, with blond hair and goggles on his head. Sandshrew crawls down, giving the boy the hat. The boy walks over to Elise, handing her the hat. Boy: I believe this is yours. Elise takes the hat, blushing as she stares into his face and into his blue eyes. Elise: (Nervously) Thank you. B-b-but my Clefairy! The boy looks up, seeing the balloon in the distance. Professor Oak runs out of the building, panting heavily. Boy: Sandshrew. Sandshrew curls up with Defense Curl, as the boy grabs and throws it. Sandshrew spins with Rollout, picking up speed as he approaches the balloon. Jessie: Aha-ha-ha-ha! Does that boy really think he can stop us?! James: Weezing, show them your Sludge Bomb! Weezing floats by James' head, firing a Sludge Bomb. Sandshrew takes it with Rollout and keeps going, landing on the balloon. Ian: Slash. Sandshrew's claws shimmer white, as uses Slash attack, cutting through the balloon. The balloon falls to the ground, the cage still stuck to the bottom. Sandshrew grabs ahold, and spins like a top to release Sandstorm. The sand twister forms underneath the balloon, lowering it gently to the ground. Oak: Wow. That was impeccable! Jessie: Oh, bite me! The group turns, seeing Jessie, James, Arbok and Weezing standing across from them. Jessie: We’re not finished! Arbok, Poison Fang! Arbok charges in, fangs glowing with oozing purple energy. Boy: Defense Curl to Rollout. Sandshrew curls up, Arbok biting it. It then starts rolling, Arbok circling with it, as it rolls at Weezing. James: Weezing, Double Hit! Weezing flies forward, body in purple energy. It slams its body into Arbok, knocking it away. Sandshrew stops spinning, as Weezing swings its second head at Sandshrew. Boy: Slash. Sandshrew Slashes Weezing, knocking it down. Jessie and James return their Pokémon, taking off running. Boy: Sandstorm. Sandshrew: Shrew! Sandshrew swings its arm, creating a whip of sand, tripping Jessie and James. Police officers ride in, surrounding them. The officers arrest Team Rocket, taking them away. Sandshrew uses Slash, breaking the lock on the cage. Clefairy runs over to Elise, while Dratini goes over to Oak. Oak: Well done, boy. I’m duly impressed. Boy: Just happened to come by. Sandshrew squeals, climbing up the boy’s shoulder. He starts walking away. Oak: Wait! At least tell us your name. The boy ignores them, as he keeps walking. Sandshrew turns around, waving back at Elise. Elise: (Sighs) That, was the most powerful thing I’ve ever seen. End Scene Elise is riding in the back of a limo, Butler driving. Sebastian: So, the last thing for today is Lt. Surge’s exhibition at the colosseum. He’s a good friend of your father. Elise: (Uninterested) Uh-huh. As you say, Sebastian. Sebastian: You sound distracted. Elise: It’s just, I want to get out there! Into the world! To be like, that boy. Sebastian: From the exhibition? Elise: (Sighs) You should’ve seen him. He was cool and collected, and he didn’t even hesitate in his battle. He had no fear. I wish I could be strong like him. (They pull up to the colosseum.) Sebastian: Well, today you have a duty. Elise: (Deep sigh) Fine. Let’s go. Elise arrives and has a seat in the VIP booth, with several men in business suits. In the middle of the colosseum, Lt. Surge and his Raichu are battling a trainer and his Scyther. Raichu: Rai rai! Raichu uses Thunder, hitting Scyther, its body charred as it falls, defeated. Referee: Scyther is unable to battle! Raichu is the winner! Lt. Surge: Oh yeah! (The crowd goes wild, cheering for Lt. Surge.) Who else wants some?! Who thinks they can handle the pain?! Voice: I do! The crowd goes silent, as everyone looks towards the top level of the stands. Elise perks up. Elise: That voice. She looks, as she sees the boy from before, walking down the stairs, Sandshrew on his shoulder. Everyone is silent and watching him, as he jumps into the arena. Boy: I challenge you. Lt. Surge: Ha! A child! Alrighty then pipsqueak. What’s your name? Ian: My name is Ian. And I plan to become the Pokémon League Champion. Lt. Surge: Then you’ve got a big task. I choose Raichu. Raichu: Rai, rai! Raichu's cheeks spark with electricity. Ian: My choice is Sandshrew. Sandshrew: Sand! Sandshrew jumps off Ian's shoudler, ready for battle. Referee: This will be a one on one Pokémon battle. No substitutions. The first side with their Pokémon still able to battle will be the winner. And, begin! Lt. Surge: Raichu! Pummel them with Iron Tail! Raichu charges forward, its tail glowing silver. It swings its tail, which Sandshrew dodges, rolling backwards. Raichu swings its tail several times, Sandshrew dodging several strikes. It’s hit once, and goes tumbling back. Lt. Surge: Now nail it with a Focus Punch! Ian: Sandstorm. Raichu charges in, its fist supercharged with blue energy. Sandshrew swings its arms, a Sandstorm enveloping the field. Raichu swings its fist, the attack missing. Lt. Surge: Switch to Iron Tail! Raichu swings its tail, slicing through the sand. Sandshrew appears in flashes, though is never hit. Elise: Amazing. I can’t even see it. Oak: See what? Elise turns, as Oak takes a seat next to her. Oak: Ah, the boy from before. Elise: His name is Ian. And he’s, I can’t even understand what’s happening. Oak: Well, it’s most likely Sandshrew’s Sand Veil ability. Elise: Sand Veil? Oak: It increases the Pokémon’s evasiveness inside a Sandstorm. Which means that for all its strength, Iron Tail is useless unless it can see. Elise: Why doesn’t Surge use that Thunder attack? Oak: Type matchup. Just like Dragon types doesn’t hurt Fairy types, Electric types don’t harm Ground types. Every type has advantages and disadvantages, which is why I would love to do more research on your Clefairy. Elise: (Only partially listening) Yeah. That’d be, oh wow! Sandshrew strikes Raichu with Slash attack, as Raichu goes for another Focus Punch. Sandshrew uses Defense Curl, being spiked into the air. Ian: Rollout. Sandshrew rolls, increasing its drop speed and power. It crashes into Raichu, knocking it back. Raichu shakes off the damage, still eager for more. Ian: Sandstorm. Sandshrew chirps, as it gets ready to swing its arm. However, electricity sparks on it, as it stops mid-movement. Elise: What happened? Oak: Raichu’s ability Static. It can cause paralysis on contact, ignoring type. Lt. Surge: Oh yeah! Now take it out with a Focus Punch! Raichu: Rai rai! Raichu chants with focus, as it goes for Focus Punch. Ian: Slash! Sandshrew is bent over, as it Slashes Raichu, the Focus Punch fading away. Lt. Surge: Iron Tail! Raichu spins, striking Sandshrew and sending it flying. Elise: What happened? Oak: If a Pokémon using Focus Punch is hit, its focus is disrupted, and the attack ends before it begins. Sandshrew struggles to get up, Ian watching intently. Suddenly, Sandshrew glows, Ian giving a small smirk. Its body morphs, as it evolves into Sandslash. Sandslash: Slash! Sandslash clings its newly grown claws together, echoing through the colosseum. Elise: I’ve never seen an evolution before! Ian: Crush Claw. Sandslash charges in, its claws glowing blue. Lt. Surge: Never give in! Focus Punch attack! Raichu charges in, the two clashing attacks, landing on the opposite sides of each other. The two stay standing, as Sandslash stands upright. Raichu falls over, defeated. Referee: Raichu is unable to battle! The winner is Sandslash, and the victor is Ian! Lt. Surge returns Raichu, walking over. He lets off a hardy laugh, smiling at Ian. Lt. Surge: You’re going to become the champion, huh? Well, I can say one thing! You’re on the right track! I proudly give you the Thunder Badge. Ian takes the badge, as he opens up his jacket, pinning it onto the inside. He then closes it. Ian: Thank you. Ian nods, as he walks towards the exit, Sandslash following. End Scene Ian and Sandslash arrive at the Pokémon Center, as he walks up to the desk. Nurse Joy: Welcome to our Pokémon Center! We take your tired Pokémon and get them back to full health! Ian: My Sandslash needs treatment. Nurse Joy: Of course. Chansey! Chansey: Chansey! Chansey comes around the corner, with a stretcher. Sandslash goes over, hopping on the stretcher. Chansey takes Sandslash away. Nurse Joy: It’ll be a while before Sandslash is ready. Ian: Be back later then. Ian leaves the Pokémon, walking around. Old Man: Oh, joy! That was a magnificent battle! Ian turns, when a short old man with a beard on his face comes to him, shaking his hand violently. Old Man: I have decided! I am making you a member of my Pokémon Fan Club! Ian jerks his hand away, startled and uncomfortable. Ian: Who are you? Old Man: Oh, where are my manners? I am the President of the Pokémon Fan Club, the Kanto branch that is. I used to be a seasoned Pokémon trainer in my day, but now I simply adore Pokémon and watch battles. My Rapidash in particular was always a powerful contender, winning several tournaments in my youth. Ian: I have to go. President: Yes, you do. You have to come with me and the Fan Club to my cabin in the mountains! What do you say? Ian: I have traveling to do. President: The next gym is in Saffron City. And my cabin is on the way! What do you say? Stay there just one night? Please? (He gives a sob face.) Ian: (Groans) Fine. I’ll go. President: Wonderful! I’ll meet you at the outskirts of town tomorrow morning, bright and early! Ian is silent, as he breaks away, as he keep on walking. Main Events *Ian arrives from an unknown region. *Ian's Sandshrew evolves into a Sandslash, and learns Crush Claw. **It's ability is also revealed to be Sand Veil. *Ian obtains the Thunder Badge. Characters *Ian *Elise *Professor Oak *Sebastian *Lt. Surge *Nurse Joy *Fan Club President Villains *Team Rocket **Jessie **James Pokémon *Clefairy (Elise's) *Dratini (Oak's) *Arbok (Jessie's) *Weezing (Jame's) *Sandshrew (Ian's, evolves) *Raichu (Lt. Surge's) *Scyther (Unknown trainer) *Sandslash (Ian's, newly evolved) *Chansey (Nurse Joy's) Trivia *This story takes place in a time where Fairy types were just discovered, Professor Oak and Elise discovering them. *Jessie and James are arrested, something that rarely happens in the anime. *The title name style is based after the Pokémon Adventures manga. (Dioga beta (talk) 21:52, July 26, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles